Other possible end
by Kirara26
Summary: La posibilidad de otro final, si tomara otra decisión, esta abierta. Pero luego de todo este tiempo, ¿realmente sigue disponible?


Harry Potter no me pertenece, de ninguna manera. Este escrito fue creado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. La canción "With or Without you" es del grupo musical U2.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Other Possible End

(El otro final posible)

Con el ruedo de su vestido enredándose entre sus piernas y preguntándose por enésima vez por qué no se había puesto los zapatos que pensaba ponerse desde hace meses, Hermione salió a los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy. Su vestido, de un color gris perlado, brillaba con los rayos lunares que se colaban entre las nubes. La noche estaba nublada, pero la luna, gigante y llena, asomaba entre los agujeros. La brisa era cálida, como era de esperarse en un Agosto sin sobresaltos climáticos. Los rosales estaban en flor y los Malfoy dispusieron pequeñas velas iluminando distintos lugares del jardín. Parecían hadas zumbando de flor en flor. Los arbustos y flores estaban podados con tanto cuidado que parecían haber crecido en un molde más que recortados. Realmente, todo estaba en su máxima expresión. Notó unos bancos de marmol vacios, junto a la Fuente de las Campanas, una de las adquisiciones más contemporaneas de la familia. Era una fuente circular aparentemente simple de marmol blanco (que formaba una linda pareja con los bancos estratégicamente colocados alrededor), que en cada una de las salidas de agua tenía pequeños cristales, que al pasar el agua producian el más suave y dulce tintineo. Tenía algunos detalles en bronce, aunque muchos pensaban que para darle unos toques más de suntuosidad, Narcissa Malfoy los hizo rehacer de oro. Además de agregarle unas flores de mármol, donde estratégicamente estaban colocadas luminarias adornando la estructura.

Era uno de los regalos de los Greengrass a los Malfoy, cuando Draco contrajo nupcias con Astoria.

No casualmente, la risa de Astoria era como esas suaves campanitas, un sonido muy agradable de escuchar, no como muchos la pintaban.

Hermione se sentó y acomodó su vestido todo lo elegantemente que pudo al sentarse. El cielo se abrió y quedo bajo la luz directa de la luna. No pudo evitar suspirar al ver el resplandor de la tela, era tan hermosa. Además, estando sola, podía darse el lujo de pensar frivolidades como cualquier mujer del mundo, incluso si se trataba del brillo hipnotizante de su vestido. Observó sus zapatos, que también estaban de estreno y eran de una calidad increible. No por nada Fleur le había recomendado ese diseñador francés, el hombre sabía lo que hacía. Tocó uno de sus rulos perfectamente formados que escapaban del intrincado peinado que tenía y suspiró. Incluso estaba más elegante que en su propio casamiento. Aunque más 18 años más vieja.

Alrededor de la fuente había una variedad de pasto tan bella y suave que al pisarlos era como estar sobre una alfombra de algodón. Los pequeños discos, de apariencia frágil, coronaban la Fuente e invitaban a relajarse. Desgraciadamente, por su propiedad, generalmente no se podía percibir o escuchar los pasos de alguien más si se acercara. Teniendo en cuenta esto, Hermione en una muestra de picardía y, por que no, dejadez muy impropia de si, se sacó los zapatos y descansó sus pies en el pasto. Esos hermosos zapatos plateados, si bien iban de maravillas con su vestido, la estaban matando.

Tan ocupada estaba escuchando a la fuente cantante que no se percató de que tenía un acompañante. Recién cuando notó que el se había sentado en la otra punta del banco, por el _ruf ruf _de su traje, se percató de que no estaba sola. Sus pies descalzos estaban bastante disimulados con el ruedo del vestido, pero sin duda se veía el taco de uno de sus zapatos de una forma muy extraña (a menos que se haya partido un tobillo).

Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio moverse, con tanta gracia para tener esos ojos tan agotados, que le dió rabia. Y a pesar de sentir una especie de pena muy rara, no pudo evitar sentir cierta furia a que se dé el _tupé_ de resfregarle cuan agotado estaba con esos pequeños movimientos o expresiones que sabía que ella interpretaba tan bien de forma implicita. Y que aún así se viera elegante y en perfectas condiciones.

Fijó su vista en una salida de agua en especial, que no le quedaba de frente. De hecho, le quedaba bastante torcida, pero la miró igual, ya no disfrutando el cantar del adorno tan despojadamente como antes. Pensó en ponerse los zapatos y largarse de ahi, o descanza y todo ir a buscar su varita y re-aparecer en su casa, sin importar lo que digan los invitados.

Ni que ella fuera la homenajeada de la fiesta.

Desde el rabillo del ojo vió que el la observaba, con esa media sonrisa que le usualmente le devolvía la suya en momentos de furia. O que la hacía estallar de la bronca o exasperación. Tenía el cabello peinado con raya al medio, largo y con algunas mechas grisáseas. Al parecer ese tratamiento que le hicieron en Estados Unidos realmente era efectivo y había recuperado su cabello perdido durante su viaje hace unos años. Sus ojos, del color de la niebla y la luz de la luna, la miraban de cuando en cuando, pensativo. Tenía un traje muggle de un color gris oscurísimo, con unas delicadas rayas que le daban mucha elegancia.

Como si el bastardo necesitara más aún.

Lo más intrigante había sido notar que su esposa no llevaba un elegante vestido muggle, sino una túnica formal bastante mágica.

Parecía que ella y su marido fueran coordinados, cuando ella y quien presentemente la acompañaba, se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en lo contrario.

Maldita suerte, o _transmisión de pensamiento de mentes brillantes_, como le decía el.

No pudo contener el suspiro, ni con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo. Notó que el se reclinaba en el banco.

"¿Tan incómodos eran los zapatos, Granger? Pensé que al menos aguantarías hasta llegar al carruaje de salida".

"Fácil para ti pensar eso, no importa que tan incómodo sea tu calzado, estás a excasos metros de tu propia cama".

Con una risa algo estrepitosa ("y muy poco elegante" pensó ella) se dió la vuelta a mirarla de frente. Hermione no le iba a dar el gusto de dedicarle su atención completa, ni siquiera por todo el oro del mundo.

Bueno, tal vez si su hija se lo pedía podía llegar a considerarlo.

"Está bien, comprendo. Aún así, pensé que los Gryffindor tenían cierta terquedad en no abandonar las causas perdidas. Espíritu de martir le dicen algunos. Yo creo que es mera estupidez".

"Bueno saber que no soy estúpida a tus standards, Malfoy. Como verás, me saqué el motivo de incomodidad incluso arriesgándome a arruinar tu precioso jardín. LLámalo coraje o comodidad, a estas alturas poco me importa. Sé que no voy a tener en casa a un elfo doméstico para masajear mis delicados pies de Sangre Pura"

"touché" dijo el, con ambas manos en gesto de derrota.

"Lo sé", contestó ella.

Draco volvió a girar, quedándo frente a la fuente de nuevo. Hermione volvió a suspirar, sintiéndose estúpida de repente.

"Granger, tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a esto. Por más absurdo que suene viniendo justamente de mi, nuestros hijos ya tomaron una decisión. No quiero ser como su abuelo, que se puso en contra de él por no compartir ciertas posturas. Más que nada porque no tengo ninguna respecto a Rose". Se pasó una mano por el cabello, un hábito nervioso que ella conocía bien.

"Estamos tratando, Malfoy, no es tan sencillo cuando se trata de unir dos familias de idiosincrasias tan distantes como las nuestras".

"No", la cortó el, girando nuevamente para tenerla enfrente. Apoyando su pierna en el banco, quedó totalmente frente a Hermione, haciendo que el banco pareciera mucho más pequeño de lo que en realidad era. No le quedó otro remedio que volvearse también. "Nuestras familias no tienen idiosicrasias distintas, de hecho. Nosotros somos distintos. Tu y yo, que no terminamos nunca de limar nuestras asperezas. Yo que me escudé en Astoria durante años y tu con Weasley poniendose frente a mi como si fuera a arrancarte a la cabeza de una mordida y darsela a los lobos. Scorpius habló conmigo hace unas semanas. No estaba aterrado por casarse con Rose, estaba aterrado de que hagamos una escena y le demos todo un mal karma o no sé que porquería a su matrimonio"

"Malfoy, son jóvenes y tienden a ser mucho más sensibles a toda esa simbología que pueden llegar a encontrarse-"

"Claro, seguro, como esa simbología que ignoraste tantas veces cuando estabas de novia con Weasley-"

"¡Pero ahora es mi marido! ¡Ya por más de 17 años que lo es!"

"¿Y cuántas veces se separaron en el medio? Vamos, que por más que se diga en tu mundo muggle que los rubios somos tontos, yo no tengo un pelo de estúpido"

Hermione bufó, especialmente cabreada. No solo odiaba que Malfoy le discutiera todo (planes de trabajo, planes de la boda de su hija, planes para su propia vida) sino que tuviese razón mientras lo hiciera. Y lo diga con tanta seriedad que se sintiera como regañada por sus padres cuando tenía 8 años. Cuando lo decía con esa media sonrisa suya era fácil comprender que lo hacía para burlarse, pero esto revestía muchos niveles distintos de seriedad.

Al menos la ceremonia había salido bien, la fiesta también avanzaba de la mejor manera.

Solo salió despavorida cuando tenía que bailar el vals con Draco Malfoy, el padre de su reciente hijo político. Le daba mucha vergüenza admitirlo, más que nada porque Scorpius no era más que devoto a Rose y estuvieron esforzándose mucho en que ambos se llevaran bien para cuando llegara este momento. El esfuerzo radicaba en que tuvieran el menor contacto posible y solo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario.

Tomando aire, respondió "lo siento, no debería haberte dejado plantado en el medio del salón".

"A mi no me pidas disculpas, sino a mi hijo y a tu primogénita. Estoy muy agradecido de los reflejos de acero de la Sra. Potter, que rápidamente saltó a salvarte el pellejo y evitar que tu hija se disuelva en un mar de lágrimas"

Dios bendiga a Ginny Potter.

"No pensé que Rose se sintiera tan decepcionada".

Draco se rió, nuevamente, con sarcasmo. "Rose no está decepcionada. Yo estoy decepcionado. Rose está herida de que no pudiste madurar lo suficiente para no arruinarle el festejo de su boda. Por cierto, felicitaciones, tu hija se ve brillante en su vestido de novia. ¿Supongo que ambas consiguieron sus prendas en el mismo lugar?"

"Si, claro. Era lo más práctico"

"Hermione Granger, siempre la bruja más práctica de nuestra era"

"Por favor, no empieces con esas cosas. Además, mi apellido es Weasley"

"No la última vez que vi tu sello oficial"

"No, mi carrera es mia, no parte de mi familia"

Levantando las manos en señal de paz, Draco giró hacia la fuente nuevamente.

"¿Tan mal se vio lo que hice en el salón?"

"No, como te dije, Ginny te salvó justo a tiempo. Aunque seguro habrá especulaciones".

"¿No las hay siempre? De todas formas, me disculparé con Rose y Scorpius, fue totalmente desconsiderado con ellos"

"Y conmigo, que tenía las mejores intenciones".

"No seas infantil, ya te pedí disculpas, no voy a volver a hacerlo".

Hermione tuvo que luchar gravemente con la sonrisa que estaba luchando por escapársele. No era sencillo tener esta postura con los Malfoy, especialmente con Draco. Contra todo pronóstico, el primero en aceptar que su primogénito noviaba con Rose Weasley, fue Draco Malfoy. Luego de un excelente (y bastante memorable) espectáculo de gritos y hechizos en la entrada del Ministerio de Magia, Ron fue el segundo en aceptar que el pequeño Malfoy tenía buenas intenciones con Rose.

Luego Astoria apareció con el genial hechizo de castidad y eso hizo que todos respiraran más tranquilos.

La señora Malfoy estaba encantada con su nuera, para ser honesta. Y Narcisa también, que admiraba profundamente la belleza y inteligencia de Rose. Fue la primera en interceder ante la madre de la novia en hacer que entrara en razón con respecto a la seriedad del cariño de Scorpius hacia su hija. Rose había tratado todos los acercamientos posibles y Hermione era totalmente impermeable a los razonamientos de su hija. De su marido e hijo también, cosa que frustraba a Ron y a Hugo de forma excepcional. Narcissa fue una de las únicas que tuvo la valentía de plantarse frente a Hermione a exigirle que le explique sus problemas para tratar de demostrarle que lo tremendamente confundida que estaba.

Hermione ese día volvió sin voz a su casa y Narcissa tan agotada mentalmente que estuvo encerrada casi 4 días. Ahora se escribian de forma periódica, ya que Hermione descubrió en la abuela de su yerno una mujer mucho más inteligente de lo que esperaba, además de estar muy en sintonía con su forma de pensar (sorpresivamente).

Con Lucius Malfoy era otra historia, pero como el mismo no quería hablar con Hermione ni ella con el, mantenian una cordial y muy lejana distancia.

En realidad, siendo que se podía entender bien con la familia del novio, el único problema era el padre del novio.

No porque Draco le causara problemas _per se_ pero su forma de ser la incomodaba terriblemente. O lo que ella estaba convencida era su forma de ser o pensar. O recodaba que era. Cuando Rose era una niñita y Hugo era apenas un bebé, Draco tuvo que trabajar con ella en el mismo departamento del Ministerio de Magia, por una asignatura en común.

Draco en ese entonces era jefe del Departamento de Investigaciones en Pociones y Hermione era la jefa de Patentes de Pociones Altamente Peligrosas. Era natural que en algún momento sus caminos se cruzaran, pero de forma muy habil siempre venian esquivando la posibilidad. Cuando le tocaba a Hermione supervisar una poción de él, siempre estaba de vacaciones. Cuando el tenía que participar en alguna investigación de ella, estaba de viaje por negocios. Así funcionaban, así se entendían. Hasta que no pudieron evitar juntarse bajo una poción particularmente importante para ambos: la poción que curaría a muchos hombres y mujeres que padecían convertirse en Hombres Lobo.

Teddy Lupin era el ahijado de Hermione, por lo que todo tomaba un caliz muy personal. Y Tonks era la prima de Draco, por lo que el se sentía particularmente responsable de que esta poción funcionara. Con toda esa presión, lo menos que podía suceder era que tuviesen éxito. Trabajaron intensamente por seis meses en pruebas de laboratorio y luego seis meses más con pacientes.

No solo lograron encontrar una cura, sino que además descubrieron que la poción servía para curar muchas otras enfermedades de transmisión sanguinea. Ganaron una mención especial de la comunidad mágica, Hermione fue ascendida y Draco consiguió un contrato millonario para que Malfoy Industries pudiera comercializarla a nivel internacional.

Luego de eso, por motivos desconocidos, nunca más cruzaron sus caminos excepto cuando Rose tuvo su primer viaje en el Hogwarts Express. Draco volvía de una misión en la India, buscando elementos para una nueva fórmula y una maldición le había dado la apariencia de una persona 20 años más vieja. Decir que su apariencia era lastimosa era cuando menos innecesario teniendo en cuenta como se veía. Hermione le esquivó la mirada de forma constante y se fue a su casa sintiendose inevitablemente ridícula.

Y ahora estaba en este punto. En lo que era una encrucijada sentimentalmente. No quería tener nada cercano a Malfoy, pero su destino no hacía más que tirarselo en el camino de cuando en cuando. ¿Sería una de esas condenadas señales o solo un capricho de su suerte?

"Granger-"

"Weasley"

"Me importa un comino con quien te hayas casado, sé perfectamente que no estás soltera, así que deja de resfregarme en la cara tu anillo de casamiento"

Hermione deseó fervientemente tener aunque sea un poco del coraje líquido que estuvo consumiendo toda la noche si es que la conversación se iba a poner en ese tono.

"Hermione"

Las pulsaciones de ella dieron un salto a la mención de su nombre. Hacía... casí 15 años que no lo escuchaba llamarla asi.

"No sé que es lo que hice para que me tengas tanto rencor. ¿Es por lo de la poción? Alguien tenía que manufacturarla globalmente, lo más normal es que lo hiciera la empresa de mi padre"

"Yo no trabajé día y noche para volver más rica a tu familia"

"OK, entonces tengo que pensar que con lo que conseguiste del acuerdo no te compraste ni un par de libros ni un ascenso? No seas hipócrita"

"Lo usé para mi fundación de Defensa de Criaturas Mágicas en Situación de Urgencia!"

"Lo sé, recuerdo el escándalo que hizo _tu marido_ cuando se enteró".

"Sabes que no era justo que me exigiera que lo ponga en nuestra cuenta común, era mi trabajo"

"Y el sacrificio de la familia de ambos, tuya y de él, pero ese no es mi asunto. ¿Ese es el motivo por el que me odias tanto?"

Mordiendo su labio inferior y arruinando su maquillaje de forma irremediable, pensó en varias excusas, todas de distintos grados de improbabilidad.

"No necesito meterme en tu mente para saber que estás pensando como desviarme de esta conversación. Tarde o temprano debía suceder, ¿por qué no ahora?"

"Malfoy..."

"Draco, Malfoy es mi padre. Desde Hogwarts que soy más que mi apellido para ti, quiero suponer".

"Draco... esto es absurdo. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si, me sentí herida cuando me di cuenta que estabas enriqueciendo tu empresa familiar. Si, me sentí traicionada cuando fui sola a recibir el premio que nos otorgaron por la investigación. Pero eso ya pasó, aunque no puedo evitar sentir cierto remordimiento hacía ti por esas acciones"

"Primero" dijo, levantando un dedo, frunciendo el seño. "primero, no recibimos el premio juntos porque Weasley dijo que si yo iba, te pediría el divorcio en cuanto bajaras del podio. Me lo dijo a mi, a ti, a Potter y a cualquiera que estuviese en el Hall de entrada del ministerio cuando hizo su infame declaración". Mortificada, Hermione se tapó la cara con ambas manos de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía tener una memoria selectiva tan zorra como para dejar ese detalle de lado?

"Segundo, estaba supervisando las instalaciones de las fabricas competidoras cuando el Ministerio pidió las licitaciones para elaborar las pociones. ¿Y adivina qué? Nadie tenía ni las máquinas, ni el capital para poder invertir en materiales para crear las pociones, excepto Malfoy Industries. Äsí que disculpame por pensar en la mejor forma de crear la poción, de tener la cura más perfecta y por, de paso, querer darle un poco más de prestigio a mi familia cuya reputación estaba por el suelo. No todos cumplimos roles heroicos en la guerra"

"Pero, por favor, nadie obligó a tu padre a ser un Mortífago. No defiendas lo indefendible"

"Nadie te obligó a ser una perra rencorosa, pero bueno, aquí estamos, discutiendo el día de la boda de nuestros hijos un hecho que pasó hace 15 años, que no tiene ninguna relación con nuestra situación actual. Otra cosa tiene que ver con esto pero pareciera que tiene un maldito hechizo tabú ya que no podemos ni nombrarlo"

Estaba más que indignada, estaba lista para salir corriendo (descalza o como fuera) a buscar su varita y nunca más verle el pelo a Draco Malfoy. Pero primero le daría una buena cachetada para ponerlo en su lugar.

"Ni se te ocurra querer abofetearme, solo porque te llamé algo que también estás pensando que lo eres"

Quería llorar, de mera frustración.

"¿Qué esperas de mi, Draco? ¿Una disculpa formal, en primera plana de El Profeta? ¿O de algún diario de interés científico?" contestó cansada, arqueando la espalda y perdiendo un poco la compostura.

"Hay veces que no sé si me tomas el pelo o solo por estúpido Granger. Claro que no quiero tus disculpas públicas, solo quiero que veas que en realidad no estás enojada conmigo y que notes que soy tu chivo expiatorio en esta ridícula situación. Que al menos lo que te molesta no es profesional, sino bastante personal"

"No tengo nada personal contra ti-"

"Y nuevamente me tomas por estúpido. Se está volviendo viejo esto de las idas y venidas"

Hermione se removió incomoda en su asiento. Claro que era personal, todo con Draco y ella era personal. Como cuando era adolescente, no era que ella era una Sangre Sucia, era LA Sangre Sucia. Como cuando Lily Potter (Evans, en este caso) era odiada por ciertos grupos de alumnos. Solo que Lily era una fuerza de la naturaleza, tenía mil armas para defenderse. Hermione solo tenía su intelecto y eso lejos de ayudarla, la distanciaba más de la gente. Volvía todo más personal, y Draco tenía algo absolutamente personal contra ella, al menos cuando eran más jóvenes.

La guerra puso las vendetas en otra perspectiva, y les dió un perfil más preciso a las asperezas entre las personas. Para Draco, ex-Mortífago y Hermione, integrante de la Resistencia, las brechas se convirtieron en abismos y nadie pensaba que podrían convivir juntos luego de una experiencia así. No cuando la tía de él la había torturado en el salón de su casa ni cuando su padre trató de matarla en varias ocasiones.

No ayudaba tampoco la batería de insultos racistas que el no demoraba en hecharle en cara cada vez que se la cruzaba en Hogwarts. Para ponerlo sencillo, no había forma de no volver personal cualquier roce que ellos pudieran tener, aceptaban ese destino y se mantenían alejado uno del otro.

Cuando Hermione y Ron se casaron, por mera formalidad, invitaron a Narcissa Malfoy a participar de la boda. Narcissa fue con Draco, puesto que su marido tenía prisión domiciliaria de por vida.

Cuando Draco y Astoria se casaron, por mera formalidad, invitaron a los Weasley a participar de la boda. La señora Weasley fue, con sus hijos y nueras, menos Hermione que se quedó cuidando a los niños. Pese a lo impersonal de la ausencia, todos sabían lo personal del mensaje que revestía que Hermione no asista. Decía, sencillamente _no esperes que forme parte de un festejo de tu felicidad porque es algo que no puede importarme menos_.

Así que cuando trabajaron juntos, fue una sorpresa. Se establecieron y rompieron reglas, asi como material de laboratorio, mesas, cuadros y todo lo que se pusiera en su camino cuando tuviesen discrepancias. Hermione le gritaba razones hasta que la cara se le ponía azul y Draco usaba su estoico y ácido monólogo cuando ella sencillamente lo saturaba con cosas imprácticas.

Ron estaba podrido de escucharla quejarse de Malfoy al volver a casa a cualquier hora, de dejarle a los niños a su ciudado, de que no quisiera ni tocarlo por estar agotada y no tener tiempo para su familia por la poción. Molly habló infinitas veces con Hermione sobre la situación, pero ella estaba convencida que tenía que pasar por esa adversidad como fuera, a fin de crear la cura. Ron en muchas ocasiones amenazó con dejarla, de llevarse a los niños. Incluso en varias oportunidades le dijo que tenía vista una nueva madre para sus hijos, alguien que si quisiera estar para ellos.

Draco la encontró un día llorando abrazada a una botella de Firewhiskey sobre lo injusto de la vida y teniendo en cuenta su estado de alcoholismo, no tardó en decirle todo lo que pasaba con su marido. En un ataque de caballerosidad, amistad o lo que quieran llamarlo, Draco se apareció en la oficina de Ron, le pegó una buena trompada y le dijo que si tenía algún problema con la forma en la que se manejaba la investigación de la formula, no tenía más que dirigirse al Primer Ministro. Un par de ojos negros y patadas más tarde, Draco apareció en la oficina pidiendo que lo ayude a arreglarse la nariz, que Ron le había roto el tabique.

Y todo se volvió extremadamente personal a partir de ese momento. Astoria aparecía de cuando en cuando en la oficina, para ver _que todo esté funcionando debidamente_. Es el precio que hay que pagar cuando algo intimo se vuelve público en El Profeta (con fotos debidamente ilustrativas, muchas gracias). Draco la llamaba "Hermione" en lugar de Granger, despertando sonrisitas entre sus colegas. Hermione usualmente terminaba las frases de Draco antes de que el terminara de cerrar ideas. Se decían cosas terribles, pero siempre terminaban riendo. Eran como unos amigos de toda la vida, que se conocen tanto que pueden tirarse cualquier cosa sabiendo que el otro las va a interpretar correctamente todas las veces.

Hasta que un día Draco, muy tarde, con la poción casi a punto de ser patentada, la miró de forma rara. Muy personal. Tan intima que le dió escalofrios y al mismo tiempo una ola de calor la recorrió de punta a punta del cuerpo. Practicamente salió corriendo del Ministerio, para que el la alcanzara de camino a su casa (cuando estaba alterada prefería caminar al Punto Seguro de Aparición) y la tomara de la mano. Poéticamente, el cielo se partió en dos y les cayó un aguacero encima. Draco la transportó a un callejón, cerca del que fuera su departamento de soltero, y la besó con tanta pasión que al final del beso, ambos estaban sin aliento. Empapados, con el corazón en la boca, se volvieron a besar, con más pausa.

"Esto-"

"Esto nunca pasó Hermione"

"No, nunca".

Diez días más tarde, terminaron los trámites de patente. Dos posteriores a eso, Malfoy Industries reclamaba su fabricación y al día siguiente Hermione recibió sola un premio que era para ella y para Draco. Con lágrimas en los ojos, sin estar segura por cual emoción se trataba, le dedico el premio a Remus Lupin.

Regresando al presente, Hermione todavía podía sentir, aunque no tan vivamente, como Draco la aplastaba contra la pared del callejón para besarla conciensudamente. Acariciándola de la forma más dulce y prohibida. Para luego dejarla sola en el momento de gloria de ambos. Pero, era claro que en ningún momento se prometieron nada al respecto. Ningun tipo de acuerdo fue forjado en ese callejón con respecto a lo personales que podían volverse las cosas. Antes de que todo pudiese deformarse sin remedio, Hermione cortó de cuajo lo que podría haber sido y notó con cierto dolor que eran iguales en tantas cosas, que Draco incluso había tomado la misma decisión que ella.

Además, estando casados ambos con hijos, ¿qué solución podían darle?

Adjudicando un lapso de falta de cordura y serios problemas matrimoniales, Hermione lo consideró una falla en su sistema y dejó la historia de lado. Draco, a su parecer, no tenía problema en darla como desaparecida del mapa hasta que su hijo quiso cortejar a Rose.

"Hermione... ¿qué es lo que realmente te molesta de Rose y Scorpius? Sé honesta conmigo, en honor a lo honestos que nos fuimos durante un tiempo".

"No hay algo que me moleste en especial... es... la idea de que ellos formen una pareja"

"¿Piensas que Scorpius pueda dañar a Rose de alguna forma?"

"Podría, pero Rose decidió tomar ese riesgo y confío con mi vida el juicio de mi hija".

"...¿entonces? ¿hay algo más, algo que por alguna razón no puedes confiarme?"

Entrelazando sus dedos, Hermione desvió su vista hacia un punto lejano, incluso de la fuente que tenía a un metro.

"Va a sonar tremendamente tonto, y egoista"

"Tengo ambas cosas, no creo que vayas a sorprenderme"

Tomando aire, le contestó sin mirarlo "creo que, de alguna forma, estaba celosa de Rose".

"Pero tu tuviste tu felicidad cuando te casaste, cuando decidiste formar una familia con Weasley"

"Lo sé... pero... ¿qué tal si me equivoqué? ¿Qué tal si la nueva Malfoy no debiera ser ella-"

"¿y lo hubieses sido tu? Es una posibilidad, también es una posibilidad de que eso fuera un error y este destino fuera el correcto"

"¿No te lo preguntas? De cuando en cuando al menos" Le dijo ella, ahora buscando su mirada, que estaba perdida entre los microdiscos de pasto a sus pies. En algún momento se sacó los zapatos imitando su acción. Eso le sacó una sonrisa algo boba, pero que más le daba.

"Me lo pregunto más veces de lo que es saludable, pero supongo que nuestro tiempo ya pasó Hermione. Debemos vivir con nuestras decisiones. La tuya de conformarte y la mia de ser un cobarde, sentimentalmente hablando claro"

Volviendo a erguirse en su asiento, Hermione notó como sus músculos se quejaban por la tensión de su espalda, reclamando alguna postura más cómoda. Draco estaba como una estatua mirando la luna, que reflejaba su luz en su cabello. No era el hombre más hermoso que hubiese visto, pero tenía una masculinidad muy atractiva para ella, cierto misterio, un misticismo que no dejaba de atraerla. Era casi intoxicante que luego de tanto tiempo aún despertara cosas así en su espíritu.

También era muy incoveniente y extremadamente frustrante, pero esas eran cosas que practicamente lo definian, por lo cual lo aceptaba como de quien venía.

"Es como esa canción que me recomendaste una vez, ¿sabés? With or Without you"

Hermione pasó saliva y se acomodó el vestido. Pensó en ponerse los zapatos y salir corriendo, o solamente meter la cabeza en el agua hasta morirse de vergüenza. Lo absurdo de lo improbable, que el recordara unas palabras susurradas, suspiradas, mientras le robaba pequeños besos en un callejón que Dios sabrá donde queda.

"¿La escuchaste?"

Asintió. "Me partió un poco el corazón que sepas ponerle una canción a nuestra situación, implicaba que sabías que no tenía solución y tenía un desenlace. Un único desenlace posible. Demonios, me partió por completo el corazón".

Se pasó una mano por el cabello "Hermione, no quiero ser una molestia, pero quisiera que luego que hablemos, te sinceres con Rose"

"¿Estás loco?"

"No, verás... con Astoria decidimos terminar nuestra historia juntos. Rose y Scorpius ya lo saben, desde hace un tiempo. Yo me voy a ir de Inglaterra, posiblemente en tres días, como mucho en cinco, para terminar de arreglar unas cosas".

Sin palabras, Hermione aferró con fuerza la gargantilla que tenía puesta. Las esmeraldas brillaron entre sus dedos, silenciosas. ¿Cómo podía ser que luego de tanto tiempo las cosas dolieran con tanta intensidad?

"Rose intuye que es lo que está mal entre nosotros, sabe que no es personal con ella, pero quisiera que le digas la verdad. Como su madre, que siempre le confió todo"

"Rose va a odiarme si lo hago"

"Rose va a odiarte si por desconfiar de su madurez para tratar un tema así, la tratas como una niña"

Draco se incorporó y con movimientos precisos alisó las arrugas de su traje.

"Espero que puedas perdonar en algún momento este tipo de cobardía nueva que parece que descubrí"

Hermione seguía mirando el pasto, deseando que el secreto de cómo proceder estuviese escondido entre las hojitas. Verdes como las esmeraldas que llevaba puestas. Como su color favorito. Como la esperanza que guardaba, pequeñita, en algún lugar de su corazón.

Lo vió agacharse frente a ella, con algo en la mano.

"¿Crees en la teoría de los universos multiples? Dicen que por cada decisión fundamental que tomamos en nuestra vida, se crea un universo paralelo que vive la opción que no tomamos. Cuando fui a la India, estuve buscando una planta que tiene grandes poderes sedativos. Supuestamente, induce al paciente en un sueño tan profundo que puede conectarlo con esos otros universos, en calidad de espectador. ¿Adivina qué? Funcionó"

Hermione lo miró, con los ojos más brillantes de lo que quisiera. El tenía una llave en la mano, una llave de Gringotts.

"En esta bóveda puse todos los universos que pude extraer de las decisiones que yo tomé. Quisiera que los veas, para que sepas lo que es. Y además, hay un Pensieve y una pequeña dotación de sedantes. Están en la dosis correcta, ya preparados. Me gustaría que hagas el mismo ejercicio que hice yo, así puedes sacarte esas dudas del _que hubiese pasado si_ que no te dejan tranquila. Consideralo una última atención que tengo contigo antes de irme".

"¿Por qué te vas?"

"Porque no puedo ver con familiaridad lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, lo siento. Es demasiado para mi. Es mi último acto de egoismo también. Por cierto, gracias por los colores de hoy, me convencieron de varias cosas. El verde y plata te quedan de maravillas"

Quería llorar, abrazarlo y besarlo. Tomarle las manos. Ponerle una cachetada y acomodarle las ideas. Tantas cosas, pero solo le salió quedarse inmovil con la llave entre las manos, viendo su espalda irse, con la cadencia tan conocida y adorada de sus pasos. Esa mezcla de arrogancia y seguridad que tenía para moverse. Quería beber su esencia, sus manerismos, su voz y sus palabras. Todas esas cosas que no le dijo, que por prudencia y por respeto, ocultó deliveradamente pero le mostró de formas tan claras y consisas con acciones y miradas. Recién se iba, no lo veía desde hacía meses, y ya lo extrañaba.

La llave brillaba complice bajo la luz de la luna, como guiñándole un ojo.

Sola, acompañada por el tintineo de las campanitas, el brillo mudo de la llave, le dijo al viento deseando fervorosamente que en algún lado el escuche su excusa. "Draco... no pude bailar contigo porque no puedo soportar que bailemos juntos y no sea en nuestra boda"

* * *

Gracias por leer!


End file.
